


Robo Mouse

by Eastofthemoon



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 01:45:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7247176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eastofthemoon/pseuds/Eastofthemoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wa a robot mouse.  It was blue and white, stood up to Hunk’s knee, had tiny little doors for some tiny furry pilots, and the little helicopter blades on it’s back indicated it could also fly.  Hunk could not find the words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Robo Mouse

**Author's Note:**

> For those who don’t know, in the original show the space mice eventually got their own robot mouse they could operate themselves.
> 
> So, thinking if they brought it back for the new show, it slowly lead to this idea.

It wa a robot mouse. It was blue and white, stood up to Hunk’s knee, had tiny little doors for some tiny furry pilots, and the little helicopter blades on it’s back indicated it could also fly. Hunk could not find the words.

Pidge had sent him on a hunt for spare parts to fix some of their equipment after their last fight. Coran had said they had kept some in a storage closet near the training room.

“Just make two left turns, a right, and should be right in the middle!” the man had stated.

Hunk had gotten slightly lost, grumbling that he REALLY needed to make a map of the castle, until he found the small cabinet door near the floor.

It didn’t look big enough to be a closet, he doubted a five year old could fit in there. Still, it was the best lead he had so far. Thus, Hunk kneeled, opened the small door and found the robot mouse staring back at him.

Hunk became silent as the the gears in his head started to turn. Why was there a robot mouse here? What did it do? Did the mice pilot it? Why would the mice- 

Hunk promptly slammed the door before he allowed his mind to ponder it any further.

“Nope, nope, nope, nope,” Hunk muttered his new mantra as he stood up. “I don’t even want to know why it exists. Just nope!”

He walked away, and tried to not even think about the weird little robot mouse again.

A few days passed, and no one came close to the little cabinet until Lance wandered by. He had been bored in his room and had lingered in the halls trying to decided if he should go annoy Keith for laughs, or just find Hunk and Pidge, when he spied the little cabinet.

He raised an eyebrow as he wondered why he never noticed it before. Lance debated opening it and decided it would beat his boredom momentarily if he checked it out.

He wasn’t exactly certain what he would find inside, but a little robot mouse wasn’t on his list of possibilities.

Lance opened and shut his mouth. “Why is...who built...WHY IS THERE A ROBOT MOUSE?!” 

He would have demanded further questions except Shiro’s voice called over the intercom saying it was time for training.

Lance glared at the robot mouse and pointed a finger at it. “I’ll be back for you later!” he declared as he slammed the door. However, he didn’t keep his vow as his brain deemed he was better off just forgetting about the thing.   
The little robot mouse would sit again alone, until Keith stumbled upon it. He had been looking for Shiro when he saw the little door, and the curiosity got the better of him. Keith opened it, and blinked at the tiny pair of eyes that looked back at him.

He scratched his head, deliberated on what it was for and came to a conclusion.

“It needs a sword,” Keith stated flatly before shutting the door and continued his search for Shiro.

Funny enough, the next person to find the robot mouse was actually Shiro himself. It was when everyone was suppose to be asleep, except for Coran who was on surveillance duty and monitoring for any Galra attack.

Shiro had awoken from another nightmare. He panted as he let his heart tried to beat normally again. He really hated his nightmares. There were formed from the little bits and pieces he remembered from his time as a prisoner of the Galra. The disturbing problem was he was never certain which parts were just a nightmare or which parts were real memories.

Shiro choose to take a walk to calm himself, and found himself going down the hall where the little cabinet was.

He tilted his head at it. Shiro should have just kept walking and left it alone, but his mind needed a distraction and elected to open it, even if he found nothing inside.

Except he did. A little robot mouse harmlessly sat there looking back at him. Shiro blinked, unsure what to think, but his lips slowly curled into a smile and he found himself chuckling.

“Of course there is,” he muttered as he laughed. “Why wouldn’t there be one?” Shiro continued to laugh as he shut the door and headed back to his bed. A good laugh was exactly what he had needed.

When he awoke from a much more peaceful sleep, Shiro went back to the cabinet to make sure the mouse was indeed real. Once he confirmed this, he shut the door and in exactly ten minutes later he returned with Pidge.

Pidge looked baffled as Shiro insisted she bend down and open the small door. She wrinkled her nose in suspicion as she did, but instantly her face lit up like it was Christmas morning once she peered inside. 

“Oh my gosh, that is so cute! Do you think the mice drive it? It was tiny doors! Can it fly? I must know how this works! I’m naming it Mickey!” Pidge rambled as she took out the robot mouse and examined over her new toy.

Shiro laughed as he ruffled her hair. “Yeah, I knew you would like it.”

Pidge grinned and hugged it like a teddy bear as they headed back to the kitchen where the others were getting breakfast.

The rest of the team barely took notice, until Hunk raised his head and saw the mouse.

“Oh God, it’s back,” Hunk cried. “I was just starting to believe I dreamt it up.”

“What?” Shiro asked as Pidge sat and proceeded to tinker with the mouse.

“Oh, man, I totally forgot about that thing,” Lance said as he scratched his head.

Keith shrugged. “I didn’t forget, I just didn’t think it was useful.”

“Hold it,” Shiro said as he raised a hand and rubbed his eyes. “You mean to tell me that you ALL saw this thing, and no one thought to report it?”

“It’s a robot mouse,” Lance said as he shook the spoon in the mouse’s direction. “What is it suppose to do?! Attack our ankles!”

Keith smirked. “I take it back, if it does that, it’s more useful than you.”

Lance’s eyes twitched as he glared back. “I bet it has a better sense of humor than you!”

“It probably smells better than you too!”

“Whatever,” Hunk said as he rose. “I’m just going to get more food and pretend it doesn’t exist.”

Shiro shook his head as he tried to intervene on the argument.

During this, Allura and Coran entered the kitchen. Allura had gotten her tea, while Coran had gathered his breakfast and went to the table. She had been tuning out the argument, a skill she found she had been becoming quite an expert in lately, when Allura spotted Pidge with the robot mouse in her lap.

“Where did you find that?” Allura asked. It was so adorable! She wished to give it a bow!

“In a cabinet in the hallway,” Pidge said, gleefully. “Why didn’t you tell me you had something so cute?”

“Oh...uh...just slipped my mind,” Allura said and then proceeded to take a seat next to Coran at the other end of the table.

“Did you know we had a robot mouse?” Allura asked, quietly.

Coran raised a finger and twirled his moustache. “Nope! I had no sweet clue about it!”

“Okay then,” Allura said quietly and decided it would be better to just drink her tea.


End file.
